1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to dispensing systems and methods of dispensing items. More particularly, the present invention relates to vibratory dispensing systems and to methods of dispensing items in such systems.
2. Description of Related Art
Known dispensing systems and methods of dispensing items may convey a plurality of containers to a dispensing station, at which a dispenser may dispense items to each container. Moreover, each of the dispensed items may be counted, and predetermined quantities of items may be directed to each container.
In known control systems, however, the accuracy of the count of dispensed items may be affected by operation of known dispensers. For example, the ability of known control systems to operate dispensers to dispense items singularly, e.g., in a single file, may improve the accuracy of the count of dispensed items. If two or more items are dispensed simultaneously, known control systems may count the items as a single item, thereby undermining the accuracy of the count of dispensed items. Thus, known dispensing control systems may reduce or limit the rate at which items are dispensed in order to improve the accuracy of a count of dispensed items. Moreover, known dispensing systems may dispense items to containers while containers are stationary. Each of these systems reduces a rate at which containers may be filled in known dispensing systems.